The 5 times Lauren never met Bo
by rabastan04
Summary: and the 1 time she did  - A brief exercise on the different ways Lauren could've met Bo. Because no matter what world they're in, you know they have to meet.


The Five Times Lauren never met Bo (and the one time she did)

A/N: Just one of those 5 and 1 stories. I don't own Lost Girl, just playing with the characters.

1.

The girl that she was supposed to tutor was late. This did not bode well.

She didn't even know who it was because old Mrs. Mercer was rushing when she informed her of the new addition to her tutees but she did manage to mention that it was "one of the cheering poms", which she took to mean a cheerleader.

Lauren sighed softly and wished for the hundredth time that her father hadn't lost his job and that they didn't have to move to this small town. Then maybe she wouldn't have to take so many extracurricular activities just so she could impress the colleges of her choice (and negate the taint of graduating from a small town high school).

But she was determined to be a doctor and if she had to do all extracurriculars that this school offered to prove herself brilliant and well rounded, then by God she'd do all of them.

She glanced at her watch and noted that it had been 15 minutes already. She'd give the girl another 5 minutes and then...

The sound of the chair being pulled out startled her from her thoughts. She looked up to see a gorgeous brunette smiling sheepishly at her. The new girl held out a hand.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. I'm Beth Dennis."

2.

Lauren was supposed to be studying for finals in her room right now. What she was actually doing was studying for finals in the all-night diner 3 blocks from her dormitory. Why? Because her liberal arts major roommate had just finished her finals a day early and decided to celebrate by dragging a guy to their room.

At least she had endless cups of coffee and could get a pie whenever she felt like it.

She had taken a small break to eat said pie when she noticed the woman come in and sit on a booth near the door. The woman was dripping wet from the rain outside (Lauren hadn't noticed when it began to rain) but she didn't seem bothered by it. Mostly she looked distracted and lost.

Lauren watched her order coffee and nurse it for a while before she went back to her studying.

A couple of hours later, when she'd decided to call it quits for the night and return to her room for some sleep (she really hoped the guy her roommate brought hadn't stayed for the night), she glanced at the other woman again.

Lauren couldn't say what made her do it but as she was about to go out, something about the stranger's expression caught her interest. She approached her cautiously.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you and this may seem weird but I promise I'm not evil or anything ... uh do you need some help maybe?" When there was no immediate response, she persisted, offering her hand. "My name's Lauren, by the way."

The woman looked up to her, shocking her with glowing bright blue and hungry hungry eyes, and took her hand. At the touch, there was a spark and then a wave of something that drowned her. Lauren was lost. She thought she heard, "I'm Bo." as she blindly followed the woman out of the diner.

3.

The doors crashed open as the gurney sped through the hospital hallways. Lauren grabbed the chart hurriedly from the passing paramedic and said, "What's her status?"

The her in question was a woman and the victim of a hit and run vehicle.

"Her pressure's dropping. She has a concussion, broken clavicle and femur. Broken ribs, puncturing her left lung. Signs of internal bleeding."

"Get her to the OR, stat!" Lauren shouted to be heard amongst the clamor of people and machinery all working to keep the woman alive.

Amidst that noise she heard an impossible sound: a very soft "Please... not.. normal... can't"

Shocked, she glanced at the woman who was still awake despite her injuries and looking at her desperately.

She looked at the paramedic. "She wasn't sedated?"

The paramedic looked outraged but confused. "She was! I don't know how she's awake right now."

A hand touched her and it seemed like a wave of something traveled through her body and left quickly. The woman was still trying to speak. "Please...not.. normal.."

Lauren bent down a little to see the woman clearly. She noted the brown eyes, with a curious glowing blue speck in the middle and the fine features underneath the blood. "Hey there, I'm Dr. Lewis and I promise you we'll do everything to fix you, okay? Just relax."

Hours and hours later, the woman (Lauren refused to call her Jane Doe. It just didn't feel right) was stable and Lauren was about to pick up her blood tests (to determine blood type). She had asked to be paged when it was ready and when she got there, the technician had some concerns about discrepancies in the report.

She noted what had caught his interest. Extra proteins in the blood. Unexpectedly, she remembered that soft voice earlier. "Not normal." she muttered. That was what the woman was saying right?

Ignoring the technician's stare, she thanked him and hurried to check her new patient.

The room was quiet, punctuated only by the occasional beeping tandem of the heart monitor and the ventilator. Lauren took a seat near the bed and studied the report again. Baffled, she looked at the woman on the bed and murmured, "Who are you?"

Unexpectedly, she got an answer. Underneath the oxygen mask was a muffled voice, "I'm Bo."

4.

Lauren's been sitting on the bar for 10 minutes now, having arrived too early for her blind date. She had planned it that way because she was too nervous and felt she needed the liquid courage first. It was proving to be a very good plan.

The bartender serving her was a very beautiful brunette wearing a sexy halter top that revealed a generous cleavage. It distracted her from her impending date, especially now that the bartender had begun to talk her.

"No. I'm meeting someone. A date. A blind date. Arranged by my friends." Lauren felt like an idiot as she tried to answer the simple question of "Are you with here with that conference thing?"

The bartender only smiled at her, amused brown eyes twinkling. "And you felt you needed tequila for that?"

Lauren flushed a little but smiled back. "Definitely. In my experience blind dates should always be started with hard liquor."

"You have a lot of experience with blind dates?" The bartender asked curiously, producing the bottle of tequila and topping her another one. She winked at Lauren. "My treat."

"Uh, thanks. And yes. Sad to say, I am a serial blind dater."

The bartender let loose a pleasant laugh that sent shivers up Lauren's spine. "Is that even a word? Blind dater?"

Lauren just grinned at her, feeling much more relaxed now.

"I'm Bo, by the way." The bartender said, holding out a hand.

Lauren shook her hand and said, "Lauren." She would have said something else, maybe impress her with an I'm-a-doctor line when something else caught her attention. "My date's here. I think."

She waved, catching the new woman's attention, "Nadia!"

Bo looked slightly intrigued to see that her date was another woman but only said, "Nice meeting you then Lauren."

"You too Bo. See you around."

5.

They interrupted her while she was in the lab. Something that she had already told them not to do. Warning them again and again and... she'd even put up a sign on the door. If people kept interrupting her, she'd never get anything done around here!

The fae looked startled. She must've shouted that last one out loud then. She gathered her composure and finally asked what was so important that they had to interrupt her.

"The Morrigan is asking for you. There's a new fae in town and claims she doesn't know she's fae. The Morrigan wants you to determine what kind she is."

She heard his words but there was only one that mattered. "Evony asked for me? Why didn't you tell me that immediately? You imbecile!"

The fae growled at that insult but she was unfazed. "Shut up or I'll pull more than blood from you next check up. I'm going now. Don't touch anything." She hurried to the door and could hear him scrambling to keep up. "I'm supposed to take you to them." he said.

"Oh better this way so you don't mess with my lab. Hurry up!" Really these fae minions, no grace at all. Stupid and ignorant, they'd only wreck her lab if left alone. She'd complain to Nadia later and tell her that she didn't like her meatloaf last night... no wait, Nadia's gone, wasn't she? Left her years before. Right. Evony is her love. Her mistress too ever since she'd told her of how the Ash had Nadia cursed to get her services. Well, Lauren had defected to the Dark. No way would she work for a tyrant. Evony is different. Evony loved her, inspired her. She was Leanan Sidhe. Not her, Evony was. She's human. Lauren the human and she was dying. She knew, she noticed. Evony was eating her alive. Eating her.

Lauren giggled at that thought. The guard looked warily at her and looked relieved that they'd arrived. "Here we are."

"Is that why she's been avoiding me lately?" Lauren asked him.

He pushed her none too gently to the Morrigan's direction, who'd just noticed them.

"Ah Lauren, come and meet our guest."

Lauren's confused face cleared up and she smiled widely. "Evony!" she would've rushed to her too except she finally noticed the brunette woman, tied up on a chair in front of her mistress. She stopped short.

"The new fae?" Lauren asked, just remembering why she was summoned. The new fae had a few bruises on her face and looked furious. Her eyes were startlingly dark brown, intense and so full of emotions that Lauren felt vaguely uncomfortable staring at them. She didn't speak.

Evony smiled widely. "Yes. Lauren meet Bo. Bo meet my doctor, Lauren Lewis."

xxx

1.

Lauren looked at the kneeling woman on the floor feeling curiosity and pity well up in her. The new fae didn't look that threatening. In fact, despite the glare she was wearing right now, it was still clear how confused and scared she was.

Lauren gently led her to the lab, talking softly so as not to further agitate the upset fae. "As you might have already heard, I am Dr. Lauren Lewis. What's your name?"

"Bo" was the grudging reply.

"Okay Bo, nice to meet you." Lauren paused, "If you could just remove all your clothes and take a seat on the table, we can get started."

THE END

_Hi, since I've been taking a break from The Human Doctor for now, I've decided to create this little piece for fun. Just an exercise, peeking into untapped AU worlds where Lauren met Bo some other way. You might have already guessed but here's a brief recap of the AUs in order: highschool, college, ordinary hospital, random bar (guest starring Nadia) and finally a what if Lauren worked for the Dark instead? scenario. Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
